Candy's hero
by manfiction
Summary: As Candy was in danger she witnessed Dippers heroic attempt to save her, now Dippers reward was unexpected and completely unnecessary, at first.
1. Chapter 1

One boring noon of work for Dipper, Wendy, and Soos. Wendy is the clerk behind the cash register. Dipper was there to clean any kind of mess and restock whatever there was to restock. Soos honestly didn't know why he's there, but he felt like he needed to be there so he didn't get in trouble with his boss. They had one of Grunkle Stan's special work days, one where Wendy, Dipper, and Soos worked overtime and probably no overtime pay. Not one costumer came to the mystery shack which has the three even more frustrated. Wendy's phone died driving her closer to insanity. Dipper was already toward the limit. Soos just sitting there in his own little world. And with the absence of the heart of every party, Mabel out on her day off with her friends. The store was a ghost town.

Normally Wendy would ask Dipper to go to the roof or Soos would have come up with something to do. Nope while Mabel and her friends are hanging out somewhere the rest had to stay. According to Grunkle Stan who was in the other room watching TV, and practically monitored them. Suddenly the door opened and everyone in the store nearly jumped thinking it was a costumer. One thing better than a costumer, Mabel and her companions showed up. "Hey everybody!" Mabel said with a grand opening.

"Mabel!" Wendy, Dipper, and Soos replied being the most alive they had the whole day. "woah, this place looks like a little down today" Mabel noticed "well don't mind us just getting ready to catch some fire bugs" she said excitedly. Everybody was puzzled "fire bugs?" Dipper wondered out loud "don't you mean fireflies?" Wendy chuckled trying to correct Mabel "noooo firebugs" Mabel said to Wendy, Candy started to explain "fire bugs are like fire flies. But they are bigger, brighter, and more rare than ever!" "In the middle of the day?" Dipper asked them "yeah, why don't you guys just stay and hang out with us" Wendy insisted "sorry guys" she said regretfully "but we wont know for sure when the fire bugs will come out and they are like very very VERY rare, girls stay here i'll be right back"

Mabel entered the Employees only room, while she was getting the supplies her and her friends needed. Grenda stood by the door and Candy found a stool by the clerk counter. An awkward silence was in the room. "Soooooo" Soos breaking the silence "you guys are like catching fire bugs right?" "yes" Candy replied "haha I get it dude, because flys are like bugs" "nooo fire bugs are a different species" Grenda said to Soos. He thought about it for a bit "woah catching a fire bug, I could only imagine" Soos said going off into space about having a pet fire bug.

Mabel returned to the main room with three nets and a handful of jars. Again all the attention was toward her. "Okay we are ready to gooo!" "ah c'mon Mabel, you guys sure you can't stay? At least until works over?" Dipper said almost completely begging Mabel "look Dipper there's a full moon and thats when fire bugs get their brightest and heck if I'm wasting this one time opportunity!" Mabel said to Dipper. Dipper said nothing after that and although Mabel doesn't like snapping at anyone, she was determined to catch a creature of her own. "Welllll bye, i'll bring a fire bug back" Mabel said before the three left to go on a quest. "oh please do" Soos said when Mabel closed the door.

"Lucky Mabel gets to go out I'm so bored" Wendy said looking half asleep. "Yeah me to" Dipper said with his hands in his pockets. "uhh!" Wendy moaned with her head on the counter "this day is going on forever" she said speaking for everybody. Then they all heard a voice of an old cranky man trying to watch his shows "hey! keep down out there!"

Later that day Soos got a look as if he had a good idea "I got it!" Soos jumping from his chair "I know how to turn time forward" he said going to the wall clock with everybody's attention towards him. Soos picks up the clock and spins the knob on the back "there work is done" as Soos shows the other two. Wendy and Dipper laughed "that won't work Soos" Dipper said "at least you passed 10 minutes" Wendy said while Soos put the clock back with the original time. A sigh was heard from all the people in the room.

From noon to night they all sat there until work really was over. Relief was shared in the store Soos was sleeping on the couch, Wendy left the store to see if her friends want to still hang out, and Dipper followed her outside to clear his fatigue feeling. Wendy and Dipper were walking.

"Man I thought I was never getting out of that store" Dipper said to Wendy "I know right? I felt like i was becoming as old as your Grunkle Stan" she said. They both gave out a small laugh until Wendy's friends showed up "hey you wanna go and hang out with us?" Wendy asked. At the peek of saying yes he hadn't seen or heard from Mabel since lunch "uhhh n-no not tonight I'mmmm too exhausted," Dipper said with a fake yawn "I think I'm gonna head back to the shack" "well suite yourself" she said taking off, also seeing Robbies somewhat intimidating face in shotgun as they take off.

They went their separate ways Dipper was making his was to the Mystery Shack, rushing himself to the point of running. Dipper arrived at the Mystery Shack and asked his Grunkle Stan that had a soda in his hand "hey has Mabel stopped by here while I was gone? I haven't seen her all day" Grunkle Stan looked at him shocked "weren't you just with her? you two left after work didn't you" "no that was just me and Wendy that left a while ago" Dipper said sounding confused.

Grunkle Stan took a sip out of his soda then looked at the clock and outside the window and suddenly spat out his soda "Mabel hasn't been here all day?!" Dipper eyes widened "oh no" he thought to himself running toward the door "c'mon Grunkle Stan we've got to go look for her!" Grunkle Stan stared at him with a surprised look "umm I can't" he said seeing his favorite show come up. "why not?" the worried boy said in confusion "umm because" Stan said grabbing a tube " I'm glued to my chair" he said. Dipper gave him an annoyed look before he left the building. After Dipper exited the store Grunkle Stan grabbed the remote and changed the channel and grabbed his soda.

Dipper was frustrated that he had to go alone but that wasn't the case he was focused on where Mabel can possibly be. He rushed outside and was calling out her name through the town. He wasn't too worried Mabel was out all the time but he can tell when there's a situation that involves Mabel weather it was good or bad. Dipper also new Mabel can take care of herself, he can't help it Dipper always had his sisters back.

He passed by house to house until he was at the edge of the town and it was almost midnight. Dipper was more worried that something bad happened to her, Mabel never would have stayed out this late unless she was in danger, cornered and Mabel and her friends can't get out, or she was possessed by some sort of ghost. He put his hand around and shouted "mmmmmmmaaaaaaabbbbbbbbeeeeeeelllllll!" Dipper stood still for a moment. As he was getting ready to shout again he heard a girls voice "HElP!" he shot toward the direction of the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

12:27 AM in the night and Dipper was running through the forest, he noticed that it was getting dimmer and dimmer. The full moon was barely penetrating through the trees. He saw there were also some mushrooms that were glowing as he progressed so it wasn't completely dark. The call for help was only getting louder the closer her ran toward. Running he bumped into something that made him fall to the ground.

"What the?" Dipper said sitting up rubbing his head and next to him was Mabel, on the ground moaning and turning slowly. "oh no Mabel! are you okay!?" he said going to her side. Mabel was nearly unconscious, but when she saw Dipper next to her, she quickly got up with a gasp "D-Dipper *inhale* my friends *inhale* bug *inhale* help" Mabel struggled to say to him "okay Mabel slow down, try to catch your breath." Mabel took one last breath before she fainted. "Mabel? Mabel! can you here me?!" Dipper said to her. Not long after Grenda came along running toward them.

As Grenda was running looking as exhausted as Mabel "Dipper! Dipper oh thank goodness" she said in relief. Dipper was still shocked about his sister unconscious "what happened here?" "me, Mabel, and Candy were out in the woods looking for fire bugs then suddenly we were attacked b-by a...by a?" "a what" Dipper asked as Grenda was trying to explain the situation "uuuhhh?" she said "for peet sake Grenda what?!" Dipper finally snapped "a fire bug" Mabel whispered to Dipper. "Yes!" Grenda exclaimed "and Candy still back there!" Mabel and Grenda are worried for their friend Candy, worried that she won't be able to escape. "You've gotta go help her Dipper" Grenda said to him

Dipper looked in the forest and this fire bug is in there and it made Mabel and her friends panic and run till complete exhaustion. Dipper is more was focused on Mabel's condition "no i can't leave Mabel here" Dipper said "but Candy is still in there you can't just leave her there" "I can't leave Mabel here either, c'mon Mabel" he said trying to pick her up.

As Dipper was about to lunge her up on his arms Mabel tugged his shirt "please you gotta help Candy" she weakly said "but look at the condition your in Mabel, I have to get you back to the Mystery Shack" he said "Dipper!" she shouted, as Dipper remained quiet "Candy's in danger and she needs your help, please!" Mabel said begging him to go "no!" Dipper told her, Mabel disappointed she turned away "well I'm not going anywhere" Mabel said crossing her arms "c'mon Mabel" "no" "but" "no!" Mabel refused.

Everybody's shooken up from this event and Dipper's scared whats in the forest waiting to possibly kill him. Dipper looks at Mabel and Grenda and gave up, they won't go without seeing Candy safe. He looks back at Mabel "okay okay fine, i'll go look for her" Dipper said. Mabels spirit is up when she heard that "really? oh thank you!" Mabel said cheerfully and hugging Dipper "still it isn't safe here, try and make your way back" Dipper demanded "hurry Dipper she can't be far" Grenda said "yeah don't worry about us we'll be fine" Mabel assured him and Dipper was off.

Dipper is deeper in the forest and although he was extremely nervous and uneasy Dipper searched for clues and anything that can indicated where Candy was. Walking through the forest the experienced the air getting thick making it hard to breathe in, "no wonder Grenda and Mabel were so exhausted" he thought. It seemed like it's been hours since he started and he's loosing more energy.

While Dipper was walking through the forest he picked up a mushroom and examined it. Dipper tried to research it on his journal he brought thinking it can help, Dipper came across an article about it. "The Luna Effulgence mushroom inhabited this exact forest blah blah blah feeds on the magnetic energy of the moons light acting as a special photosynthesis for blah blah blah" Dipper reading the journal. Dipper feel drowsy and tired, he yawned and continued. His entire time reading through it the book said nothing about the thick air, so he put the mushroom in his jacket.

The thought of the fire bug lurking around was terrifying so Dipper kept his voice down when he called for Candy. No sign of her anywhere and Dipper was tiring in the thick air. Dipper needed to rest, so he sat under a tree. Dipper was loosing more energy and he knew he can't stay there long. Dipper was sat under a tree. He was wondering why the forest's air was hard to breathe in. Was it the mushrooms that was all over the woods, maybe the fire bug was responsible, or maybe Dipper, Mabel, and Grenda have asthma. Dipper thinking hard and that fatigue feeling came, suddenly Dipper started to lightly sleep.

* * *

"Lets go have the coolest adventure ever they said it'll be fun they said" Candy thought to herself rethinking what happened back there. Still even in this situation Candy can't be mad at her friends, she's never mad at them. Although they totally out ran her, Candy was certain they heard her telling Grenda and Mabel to slow down and to wait for her. All she can do was climb a tree. Candy was relieved that her friends got away, Candy told herself that they'll be back.

Later she started to have doubts thinking that her friends are planning a funeral. She's been on that tree for what seemed like days and Candy started to get depressed, she stuck with no escape, couldn't tell where the town is, and no one to help her. She then heard sticks and branches crackling, she knew the creature was near her and soon she would be done for. Anxious she was, Candy sat hugging her legs with her head down, and started to sob.

Tears were falling from Candy's face as she was facing downward and a small glimpse surprised her so much she couldn't believe her eyes, she saw what looked like the top side of a cap one that only Dipper would wear. Candy took off her glasses and rub her eyes "Dipper?" she quietly said to him but no response from him, she called him again "Dipper?...Dipper?" Candy repeated again thinking she's going crazy. Candy then started to tear up again, a drop from her eye fell straight down.

* * *

"zzzzzzzzzz" Dipper sound asleep, summer was hot in Gravity Falls and Dipper was hot. There was Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Mabel at the pool. He thought he better join the fun in this hot day. With a smile Dipper walked toward the four by the water. "Hey Dipper" they all greeted them. He replied with a wave, then Mabel walked toward him and offered him a soda "hey bro are you thirsty?" she said with a small chuckle, Dipper didn't pay any attention to her chuckle and took the soda "thanks Mabel" Dipper said before taking it. Then he noticed not only Mabel but the whole group silently laughing. Still he wasn't bothered and opened the soda.

The soda that was given to him bursted open, thats when he woke up. It seems that a small splash of water landed on his cheek woke him with a big scared. "what the?! huh?! who's there?!" Dipper said with a jump. Candy heard his awakening and wiped her tears "Dipper!" Candy said with her spirits up "Candy?" he said still confused "how did you get up there?" Candy confused "what?" she asked him "never mind look we have to get out of.." Dipper was interrupted by a noise in bushes near him. Candy gasped "hide" she said to him, Dipper then without question quickly ran for cover behind another tree away from what was making noise.

No sooner than he hid the creature appeared, a fire bug. Dipper peeked at what came out of the bushes, it was an insect resembling nothing like a firefly, multiple legs, five eyes, glowing yellow, no wings, and it was almost as big as Dipper. He quickly pulled his back behind the tree when it looked up, sniffing the air. The bug paused when it looked up and it started to growled after the bug spotted something in the air, Candy.

The fire bug to crawled toward the tree and Candy started to scream "aahhhhh! Dipper! HELP!" Candy screamed. Dipper is now terrified, the bug is going after Candy and he knows nothing about the fire bug. "Oh no no no" Dipper said to himself "what do I do? this is bad" Dipper couldn't think, the bug was climbing the tree and Candy is screaming for him. Without thinking Dipper went in the open and yelled at the bug "hey! leave her alone!" the bug looked at him "yeah thats right come and get me!" Dipper said to the bug, but with no use the bug is still after Candy.

Dipper was now desperate for its attention, he looked on the ground for a rock to throw at it. Then he searched his jacket, Dipper grabbed his journal 3 and threw it at the bug. The fire bug is now angry, it starred at Dipper while he searched his jacket again. Dipper pulled out the mushroom he collected, the moment he the fire bug saw him take it out, the bug roared. Dipper looked up and he saw the bug diving at him "uh oh" he said to himself, it landed on top of him and started to wrestle him.

Candy saw Dipper trying to fight off the bug, she thought she would be scared but she didn't know what to feel. Dipper saved her from that giant bug and now he's being mauled, Dipper's being mauled! Candy snapped out of what ever she was feeling and tried to find a way to help him. But she couldn't do anything from a tree except watch.

The bug was on top of Dipper now bitting on his arm. He was punching and kicking the bug doing whatever he can to get it off. No use the bug was still on his arm. Dipper looked at the fire bug and realized it wasn't after him, it was after the mushroom that he was holding on to. Dipper let go of of the mushroom and so did the bugs jaw and when it did Dipper lunged the bug off with his legs. Both of them stood back up and before the bug could charge Dipper again he picked up the Effulgence mushroom.

The fire bug stopped and stared "oh yeah? is this what you want?" Dipper said and the bug responded with a roar. "Well...fetch!" Dipper told the bug as he threw in the opposite direction of the fire bug. It started to quickly run after the mushroom going past Dipper. While the bug is distracted Dipper knew it was the perfect time for him and Candy to escape. So he ran toward the tree "Candy! Candy! c'mon we got to get out of here!" Dipper yelled "okay" Candy replied.

Candy started to climb down the tree as fast as she can. Candy stepping down on branches on the tree until she broke the next one she stepped on causing her to fall "aahhh!" Candy said falling down, and as she was falling down she was hitting more branches on the way down. Dipper seen her in shock that she's falling at a fatal hight "oh no Candy!" Dipper said while seeing her getting closer to the ground, he shot toward where she was landing and caught her. He laid her down and examined her, she appeared to have only minor injuries and also to be unconscious.

"Oh no Candy? Candy?! are you alright?" Dipper said trying to wake her up but he had no time to. Heard the bug behind them so Dipper slid his arms under Candy, lifted her up, and ran away into the forest. Luckily he memorized the trail he took after a few left and right turns. Dipper ran faster to the sound of the bug behind them. A while later exiting the forest Dipper went from running to walking, he occasionally looked at Candy to check on her without stopping.

They made it out, and Candy is waking up without Dipper noticing. Candy opening her eyes and saw him, bruised face, messy hair, and the angle she Dipper in the moon light. It was a heart stopping moment for Candy seeing Dipper, although he looks beat up Candy knew he risked his life for her. This a lot to process for and now Candy's confused, why is she confused. While she was staring at Dipper he looked back at her, him looking back at Candy scared her like she didn't want him to look back, but then again Candy questioned why she felt this way.

Dipper found that Candy is awake "oh hey your alive" he said sarcastically, Candy with a pause "uhh yes, yes I am" Candy replied nervously "think you can walk?" he asked her. Candy paused again. She liked being held this way by Dipper but she noticed that he was tired, who knows how long he's been walking "yea you can put me down" she finally said.

Dipper slowly put Candy on her feet making sure she really can walk. Dipper let go of her and felt his fore arm. Candy seen his arm, it was bruised from fighting off the fire bug "oh no, are you alright?" she asked him "I'm fine" "but your arm" "its just a bruise" Dipper told Candy, she was still worried about his arm. And how he had to carry her for how ever long she was unconscious "your pretty strong" she said out loud saying the most embarrassing thing ever "what?" Dipper asked Candy thought for a moment "i said...your pretty strong to uh...carry me this far" "oh well um no problem, your not not that heavy either sooo" Dipper said. Candy was blushing from that awkward moment so she looked away. Throughout the whole walk back both of them were silent, Candy nervous being around Dipper.

They made it back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Candy heading toward the entrance. In front of the door and Dipper was about to open then Candy stopped him "hey um thanks for saving me back there and um..." "no *yawn* problem" Dipper said putting his hand on the knob, Candy grabbed his arm and to Dippers surprise "whoa Candy what is it?" and on the verge of kiss him Candy stopped herself, she let go "nothing! thats your bruised arm thats all" she said.

Dipper is now starting to get irritated but before he can ask Mabel opened the door "Candy your back!" Mabel said with a high tone, Grenda followed behind Mabel "Candy! oh we were so worried!" She said with a group hug, Dipper excluded. Both of Candy's best friends were glad to see her. Candy was upset she couldn't show her gratitude to him. Dipper headed upstairs and into his room, and the second he landed on his bed Dipper sighed as he dosed off asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun came up the next day and the light came through the window onto Dippers face. His eyes open up and Dipper feels relaxed and well rested. When he sat up and streched he noticed something laying down next to him something with black hair and a green stripped skirt. Dipper just waking up he didn't really care, at least until he realized it was Candy.

"Ahhh! Candy?" Dipped yelled out making Candy jumped off the bed "what are you doing in my bed?!" Dipped exclaimed as Candy was still trying to figure out what was going on "huh? what? where am I?" she said quickly sitting up "I said what are you doing in my...what are you doing here?!". Mabel and Grenda were on the other bed "hey whats with all the yelling?" Mabel asking and rubbing her eyes "yeah some of us are trying to get some sleep over here" Grenda said with a cranky tone. Dipper with a surprised look at Grenda "your here to?" "yeah we didn't wanna go home last night and we didn't bring sleeping bags over" Candy explained "no way I'm walking home in the dark after what happened last night" Grenda said "so Mabel let us sleep up here" Candy continued "then why in my bed?" Dipper asked her

Candy paused for a moment and started "uhh well" she said rubbing the back of her head "because...I-I was really tired and I h-had a rough night yeah thats right" Candy said avoiding eye contact "yeah she was stubborn to sleep in your bed ha ha" Mabel stepped in, Candy turned around and gave a stern look at Mabel leaving her with confused and then back at Dipper with a smile "well it _was pretty_ crazy yesterday" he replied.

Everybody headed down stairs, and Dipper went to go have cereal in the kitchen while Candy followed him. Dipper pored some milk in his bowl full of cereal. He noticed that she not in there without her best friends "uh you know the girls are in that room watching TV" He said "I know" Candy replied "so you wouldn't rather hang out with them?" "eh not really" Dipper was confused because he knew Candy always loved to hang out with her two best friends in the whole world.

Candy knew he was suspicious of something and didn't want things to get too weird "I-I mean not right this second, because I uh...came in to get a drink of some Mabel juice" she said quickly getting a pitcher with the label "Mabel Juice" on it, then she started chugging the pitcher down "uh Candy? thats empty, theres nothing in there but plastic dinosaurs and stars" Dipper said to her. Candy's eyes widened as she was choking on a dinosaur "*cough* *cough* *COUGH!*" Candy spat it out "hehehe" she chuckled with embarrassment. Dipper raised his eyebrow at her but continued to eat his cereal. Candy decided to sit down across from him hoping the awkwardness will go away. It was quiet at the table, Dipper eating his breakfast and Candy starring at him. Dipper glanced back at her and then on his bowl, while Candy wasn't focused on anything else but the boy across the table.

Meanwhile Mabel was watching TV with Grenda in the living room flipping through channels until she stopped on the news since there wasn't anything else on "in other events there seems to be a criminal on the loose committing felonies of assaulting multiple pedestrians, specialized law enforcement peruse this man in their best power but was unsuccessful..." Mabel shut off the TV "boring!" she said "well Mabel I better be heading home now, my parents must be worried I didn't come home last night" "oh okay hang out later then?" "yeah we can have another adventure!" Grenda said sarcastically.

The two girls share a laugh but thought that they should get a move on so Mabel's friends don't get in too much trouble "okay lets go Candy..." Grenda said "...Candy?" "oh she's in the kitchen I'll get her" Mabel said on her way in to get Candy. When Mabel entered she saw her friend across the table eyeing on her brother "Candy" Mabel called "Grenda's going home are you coming?" "uh yeah just a minute" Candy replied going closer to Dipper "hey Dipper can I ask you something?" she said. Dipper looked at her "hmm?" but she just starred at him and as badly as she wanted to pop the question she coward out "are you gonna finish that?!" she blurted out "what?" Dipper ask her "never mind!" Candy said speeding out of room leaving Dipper all weirded out but will get over it. Out the door Candy left the house with Grenda.

Right after the two left, Mabel thought for a minute on what she just witnessed. She looked at the door where her friends exited from and in the kitchen where Dipper is and as a matchmaking expert she gasps as she came to a shocking conclusion. Mabel then came up behind Dipper and punched hime in the arm "ouch! what was that for?!" Dipper said "so how long was this going on?" Mabel asked with a excited tone "how long was what going on?" "you know" she said with a wink. Still Dipper hasn't got a clue "uhhh what I don't get it" Mabel finally said "you and Candy huh? huh?" now Dipper is getting it and with a surprise spat out milk "I'm sorry did I hear you correctly?" he said wiping his mouth "nope, c'mon now you can't hide this kind of thing from me" "Mabel thats crazy there is no way me and her can be...bleh" Dipper said too grossed out to finish.

Although Mabel still had her doubts she was convinced of one thing which gave her a second conclusion "well then looks like you got yourself a stalker!" she said poking him, "don't be ridiculous Mabel" Dipper said "you can't deny it!" she said "okay i'm done" he said meaning both the conversation and his cereal. Dipper got up and started to leave the kitchen "c'mon now Dipper this a good thing" Mabel said following her brother. "how is this a good thing!?" he replied.

Dipper went in the bathroom to brush his teeth with Mabel going on about Candy "I wonder how long she was like this? I mean it couldn't have been a long time" she said while Dipper rolled his eyes, then he was working the store with Mabel still bugging him until Wendy came up to them "hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked and Mabel with a smile "oh nothing, just that-mmm" Mabels mouth was covered by Dipper "yeah yeah nothing Wendy" he said cutting her off "don't involve her" Dipper told Mabel quietly. Wendy just shrugs walks away.

Finally after work Dipper headed up to his room to lay on his bed along with his sister still on the same subject "and if I know Candy and her way with boys she's totally in to you" Mabel said "do you have an excuse for that?" she said_,_ Dipper turned to Mabel "excuse? Mabel maybe she's freaking out from last night and I don't blame her, even i'm getting goosebumps just thinking about it" Dipper trying to explain Candy's behavior "ooorrrrr...maybe you can ask her to out with you" Mabel said with a huge grin.

Dipper now getting angry "you know Mabel, sometimes i wish there was a spell that can just stop...this" he said to Mabel changing her expression "and another thing, just because your some sort of love expert doesn't mean you can make everyone you see a couple" Dipper said and then digging in his jacket to get his journal "now while you excuse me I got research to..." Dipper stopped suddenly "everything alright Dipper?" Mabel asked while he's vigorously searching his jacket and in a panicked voice "where is it? WHERE IS IT!?"


	4. Chapter 4

**2** **hours later**

Candy leaving her house to go to the Mystery Shack. On her way over, she was thinking of what was the best way to approach Dipper. At first Candy thought "c'mon! Candy how hard can it be!" she said to herself. Candy continued toward to the shack "hey dipping sauce wanna go out? Bleh, yo dip you and I at nine-o-clo...uhh" Candy groaned "this is impossible" she said stopping and turning around. Then confidence comes back "no there has to be a way" she asserting herself, and on her way to the shack almost marching over. Then when she saw her destination Candy again turns around "I can't do this" she said taking cover behind a bush "but i have to have him" saying before she slaps herself "listen to yourself Candy! this is crazy!"

Now being certain and uncertain is making Candy argue with herself "but he's so strong and and; you've known him for too long clearly you are in the friend zone; but I can't stop thinking about him; what if Mabel found out, this could ruin your friendship" and on she goes until Candy decided to go through with it. Yet she still doesn't know how to get Dipper to notice her. Until Candy thought of an idea, one that made jump to her feet with excitement " I know! Maybe I can flirt with him yeah I'm good at that" She said to herself "but I have to have his attention, hmmm...maybe I should start off with a joke" Candy concluded "two guys walk into a bar..." she says.

Knowing that she's finally prepared, Candy goes up in front of the door and her fist inches from the door. Then all of a sudden a ruckus came from inside that startled her. Without knocking she peeked inside to see that the house was a mess. Candy steps inside wondering what happened. As Candy is walking she hears Dipper and Mabel's voices "ok Dipper, where was the last time you saw it?" Mabel asked "I-I don't know! I can't believe I lost it! its gotta be here somewhere" Dipper was panicking "don't panic, we just need to take a deep breath" Mabel said calmly "I don't think breathing is going to find my journal! oh man I think, I think I'm gonna faint" Dipper said leaning up against a wall.

Candy gasps to the fact that Dippers journal is missing_,_ something he holds dear to him and she recalls him throwing it at the bug. Candy gasps again "maybe if I get the journal? then maybe I can impress Dipper enough for him to ask _me_ out instead." The thought of that gave Candy adrenaline, so she quickly gone out the door and to the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile Dipper and Mabel still concerned about the missing journal. Dipper sitting with his head on his knees on the steps and his sister was trying to cheer him up "hey Dip look what _I got!" _Mabel said. She held something black and crumbled up in front of him "what is it?" Dipper asked "a bug, it's dead! I think it's been squished by a book or something" she said. Dipper looked at the bug and the fact that its been squished by the book, he had a weird feeling of deja-vu. Then he looked out the door that was left open and in a second it hit him "the journal...oh my gosh its in the FOREST!" he shouted, Mabel in confusion "what?" "I must of left it back there last night. We've got to go get it!" Dipper exclaimed and before Mabel can process this he grabs her arm and rushes them out the door. When they left Grunkle Stan walks out and sees the mess in the Mystery Shack "KIIIIDS!".

The twins are running through the town and Mabel still doesn't know whats going on "Dipper wait! where are we going?" she asked "we're going back" he answered. Suddenly Mabel stopped them both "wait wait, we're going back? That creepy forset? Thats crazy what if that big giant bug is still there?" "Mabel for all we know that bug could've eaten it, or somebody or even something else could've found it!" Dipper said to her "well...ok then, let go find it" Mabel said uneasily and they continued.

It took a while but Dipper and Mabel made it to the front of the forest exept this time there was day light and it was easier to see. Dipper looked at his sister and she looked back, they didn't want to waist no time. Dipper went first and Mabel followed behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Candy was deep in the woods thinking that she was lost. Every step she took was with caution because Candy did not want to be chased up a tree and this time there would be nobody around. The only thing Candy can use to navigate through the forest was the day old footprints Dipper left behind. Tracing back wasn't difficult at all, because the prints leading a long way and Candy assumed that it shouldn't take long to get what she was looking for for. Although this was not making her anymore comfortable walking through thinking something was creeping in the trees. Suddenly Candy heard the sound of multiple footsteps creeping in the distance. So she hurried and walked faster until there was an opening. Then Candy heard the noise again and she didn't know what to do, but as calmly as she could Candy took cover and scouted the area.

Down on her knees and hands Candy smushed something that was on the ground, greasy, slimy, purple stuff was on her palm "eww what is this stuff?" Candy said then held her breath because she was sure that whatever was lurking around heard that. The noise of moving through bushes and stepping on leaves was getting louder and moving faster. Candy is now almost in panic mode and her breathing was getting faster and when it got quiet, Candy looked out to the opening and something shiny was out there lying on the ground, it was the journal "there it is" Candy whispers, then she hears a conversation coming from behind her, the voices Candy immediately recognized.

"Ok ok hears another one, what do call a snake with a rattle?" Mable said to Dipper as he sighed "I don't know Mable, what?" "a rattle snake! hahaha!" Mabel said to him although Dipper just rolled his eyes "alright Mabel enough with the jokes, I just wanna get the journal and get out of here" he said to her "ok then Mr. Forget How To Laughs-a-lot" Mabel said.

The two was heading toward Candy and she was afraid that something might come out with all the noise they're making. Candy pops out "hey guys" they both stopped "Candy?" the twins said to with a surprise "what are you doing here?" Dipper asked, Candy thinking about how Dipper is really talking to her "well you know I was just going out and...uhh" Candy paused. Both Dipper and Mabel had a confused look at her, but Candy decided to take a deep breath "actually I kinda heard you lost your journal and I wanted to come out here to get it back for you" she said to Dipper, and to his amazement "woah Candy, you came out here to do that?" "mmhmm" "just you? by yourself?" "yep" Candy replied "huh that's actually pretty cool" Dipper said "hehe thanks" Candy said blushing a little bit.

Dipper smiled at Candy and she smiled back, they stared at each other for a little bit until they were interrupted by Mabel "found it!" she exclaimed "really!" Dipper said in excitement, Candy was alarmed by this when Dipper passed by her to see "wait what?" Candy said then going where Mabel was "see? there it is" Mabel said pointing to the journal "oh man Mabel your the best" he said to her "I know Dipper, I'll get it!" Mabel said. Candy panicked "wait wait! hold on!" she said pulling Mabel back "hey I found the journal first" Candy said to Mabel "well actually I think I found it first Candy" she replied "no I was hear first! I was standing right hear when I saw it!" Candy said aggresively "alright then, don't need to be angry" Mabel said "umm can we just get the journal and get out of hear please?" Dipper said. The girls looked at him "fine, but I'm getting the journal!" Candy said pushing Mabel aside and headed toward the opening. As Candy went Mabel saw purple slime on her sweater "eww what's on your hands?" Mabel said wiping the slime off herself.

Candy was approaching the journal, she completely forgot about what ever else is around while Dipper and Mabel following behind. Candy picks up the journal and looks at it thinking it would be ticket to Dippers love and affection. She turns around facing him and gives it to him "thank you Candy you have no idea how much of a relief this is" he said to her, she was overjoyed to hear his acknowledgement to Candy making her feel confident "umm Dipper uh do you wanna maybe..." Candy said walking closer to Dipper, but before Candy could continue "eww what is this stuff, what's on your hands?" Dipper asked cutting her off. Candy looked at her hands, Mabel standing there with a shake voice "uhh Candy?" she said pointing behind her. Candy turns around and fear struck her when she saw the creature from the night before, the Fire Bug in the distance.

Dipper trying to get the slime off the journal didn't notice the bug in front of them. Candy screams "AHHH! Dipper save me!" she said going to Dipper and holding him. The bug roared and started heading toward them. Dipper was caught off guard when Candy got him and the greasy journal slipped out of his hands "woah Candy wait!" he said but she didn't let go The bug roared again and was getting closer to them. Dipper trying the pick the journal back up but Candy was holding him back "Candy let go! the journal!" he said struggling to get off but she still wasn't listening, "RUN!" Mabel shouted retreating back into the tree's.

Candy saw Mabel running "we got to get out of here Dipper!" Candy said pushing him back farther away from the journal. Dipper then got out and rushed to his journal with the Fire Bug coming even closer to them. Candy grabbed his arm "what are you doing? we've gotta go!" "CANDY! I DROPPED THE JOURNAL!" he yelled. When Candy finally heared him she let go, but they were too late. As Dipper turned around he witnessed the bug sniffing the slime on journal, grabbed it with its mouth, and swollowed the journal whole "NOOO!" Dipper said.

After the Fire Bug ate the journal it looked at them, then it saw something else in a different direction and went after that. Dipper shocked at what he saw and he just stood there with his jaw dropped staying quiet. Candy was behind him a little frightened "uhh...Dipper? are you okay?" She asked him. At first there was no response, "ummmm...Dipper?" Candy asked again "it's gone" Dipper finally said "the bug ate it" "I know but" Candy said "you know!?" Dipper snapped "didn't you hear me!? the bug ate the journal and you let it eat it!" he said in an angry voice "I-I'm sorry Dipper" Candy said getting nervous "oh your sorry!? I need that journal and now it's gone and I never want to see you again!" Dipper yelled at her. When Candy heard what Dipper just said she was crushed hard and started to tear up "wh-what?" she asked "you still can't hear me!? I SAID GO!" Dipper said, they stared at each other, Dipper furious at her and Candy with a tear running down her cheek "fine!" she said then running off.

Dipper was breathing heavily, he was alone and didn't know what to do. He headed back out of the opening where Mabel ran off. There was a lot on his mind, what is he gonna do without the journal. Dipper thought back to that moment he lost his journal then he was thinking if Candy wasn't holding him back, she got slime on the journal, why Candy ever came in the first place. All this made Dipper more angry, angry enough to punch a tree. With most of his frustration out Dipper felt hopeless.

He continued walking for a bit and eventually heard something from afar "don't worry guys I'm coming!" Mabel said running back with a branch then halted in front of her brother "Dipper you made it!" she said "hi Mabel" he replied in a low tone "hey what's wrong?" Mabel said and looked behind him "uhh where's Candy?" she asked Dipper but he was silent and kept his head down "oh no, is she? nooooo!" Mabel shouted getting the wrong idea "woah Mabel she's not..." he said trying to calm her down was interrupted "she was so young, she had a lot to live for" Mabel continued on. Dipper kept trying to explain but Mabel was too loud so he had to be loud too "Mabel! Candy's gone because I yelled at her!" he said "what? why would you do that?" Mabel asked "because...because *sigh* the journals gone ok, that lousy Fire Bug got to it and ate it and it's all her fault" "so you dropped it?" She asked trying to make sense of all this "no! Candy made me drop it and she held me so it can get eaten by a giant stupid bug in the forest!" Dipper said in anger.

Mabel took a minute to process this, then with a smirk "ha!" she exclaimed surprising Dipper "I knew it!" "knew what" he asked in confusion "she likes you" Mabel said "what!?" he said in disbelief "yeah, why else would Candy come way out here, hold you when danger came, and wanted to give you your journal you wanted so bad?" Mabel said "didn't you hear me I said the journal was eaten! and your still on about all this!?" he said "woah-ho-ho bro you better change that attitude because this dipping sauce it is hot!" Mabel said to him "and while your doing that, I'm going to save my future sister in law" Mabel said taking off with her branch. When she left Dipper had time to himself to think again, he thought about how Candy came all the way out here for him. Then he started feeling guilty, all she wanted was to help and Dipper yelled at her.

Dipper remembered how cool she was going the forest by herself, even he had to take his sister with him, and Candy did it alone. Dipper didn't know that someone as awsome as that had a crush on him, but he knew that the only way that would happen was to be awsome too. Suddenly Dipper didn't hate her anymore, he had the urge to get Candy back not knowing if Dipper had feelings for Candy or if he was guilty by saying all those mean things to her. Without hesitating Dipper stood tall and headed back for Candy the coolest girl he has ever known.


	6. Chapter 6

There she was, Candy depressed with a look as if her whole world has changed while she faltered blindly through the forest. When Candy experience being shunned by a boy she truly cared about seemed to make her not care for anything else. Tears slowly dripping from her eyes and walking until she was too weak to go any further. Not having to walk only made wanna cry even more since crying was the only thing she could do. Candy hugging her legs and backed up against a tree thinking that she wasn't good for anything, that she would only mess things up, and she would only get in the way. The worst thing of all was the a phrase Dipper said to her face "I never want to see you again" Candy was still able to hear that in her head.

After a while Candy's crying grew softer and only sobs were coming from her. Candy was able to calm down and she noticed a figure that was moving around. Candy wipes the tears from her eyes leaving some slime across her face, Candy just sighed making her no less depressed. The figure turns out to be the Fire Bug which seemed to have gotten only a big larger was grazing through the bushes. When it lifted its head she saw the bugs face, licking purple stuff on its mouth. Candy looks on her hands for the slime the Fire Bug was eating.

Candy's hands turned into fists and she stood up furiously "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Candy shouted as the bug noticed her, she picks up a rock and throws it at the Fire Bug. The first one hit it's body only making it flinch, Candy picks up another rock, throws it again, and hits its head. The Fire Bug was angry and roared at Candy but she didn't care and chucks another rock, this time landing in its mouth. The bug began to choke on the rock and coughed it out along with the journal.

Candy stopped throwing rocks when she saw that the Fire Bug spat out the journal. Suddenly her mood change from rock bottom to shock. At first Candy didn't know how to react, because she thought that the journal was gone forever. Maybe Candy had a chance to get back the journal for Dipper and fix things with him. But the journal had slime and the bug eats what ever is covered in slime, even Candy. This in the back of her mind, Candy needed to pump herself up.

She acted quickly and started running towards it. Without paying attention the Fire Bug was right in front of her and she fell back. As scared as she was, Candy had a priority to get the journal back and she knew if she were to run away the bug would just eat it again so Candy got back up, her and the bug are circling each other. Candy looks at the journal that was in the center then back up, her first move was to pick up the journal but the bug just lunged at Candy and taking her down.

As the bug tried to bite her, Candy held its head from doing so. She was able to push the bug back and crawl away, Candy picks up a stick and hits it's leg, she goes after the journal but the bug bites her arm. It yanks hard pulling her back and when she's so close to getting the journal Candy looks at the Fire Bug then punched it as hard as she could to make it let go.

The bug bites Candy again but this time it got her leg, with its good hold on Candy the bug was getting more of her leg trying to pull her closer to it. Candy in a panic was kicking the bug but with no use. The journal barely in reach she grabs it, the journal in hand Candy swung down hard on the bugs head. It finally released her with a look of unconsciousness, Candy gets up exhausted. She picks up the journal and looks it, Candy with relief decided to hug the journal and before she new it the Fire Bug tackles her.

* * *

Dipper was walking through the forest calling out for a name "Caaanndddyyy...Caaannndddyyy" he said "c'mon Candy please I didn't mean what I said back there". Dipper continued searching for her and he was getting worried "oh man I never should have yelled at Candy, she could be lost or hurt or something how could I be so stupid" Dipper said to himself. Then out of nowhere was the noise of grunting, growling, and the sound of loud struggling coming from one direction. Dipper investigated in the direction the sound came from, Dipper gasps when he saw Candy wrestling with the Fire Bug, he also didn't see what they were fighting for.

Dipper was watching the two struggling for a bit until the Fire Bug managed to get on top of Candy "hey, hey!" Dipper said without getting their attention, he goes up behind the Fire Bug, grabs it, and started pulling trying to get it off of Candy. With success Candy got up and ran away deeper into the forest still haven't taking notice to him and nor did the bug despite pulling it off. Dipper saw Candy running away "Candy wait..." he said. Then Dipper getts kicked by the bug in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. He falls to the ground then Dipper sees the Fire Bug chasing after Candy, so Dipper got up and tried to keep up as best he can.

Candy fled quickly from the bug, going through trees and bushes. Now that she was loosing the Fire Bug Candy went on, she noticed that there was less forest to go through and Candy. Then at the last tree branch Candy pushed aside she had to halt, due to a cliff that was right in front of her. Candy felt trapped having nowhere to go she turns back around then the Fire Bug following her caught up to her.

As the Fire bug slowly approach her licking its lips, Candy was sure that this was it. Then Dipper shows up out of the trees "Candy!" he said, she gasps "Dipper?" Candy says while getting forced closer to the edge "Candy! I came back for you!" he says to her "Dipper!" she says again "Candy! I just wanted to say is that I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was mad and..." Dipper said "Dipper look!" Candy holds up her hand "I got it I got the journal!" she said to him "what! but how?" he said with eyes wide open "here catch!" Candy said.

Candy pulls back her arm and when she was about to throw the journal. The Fire Bug looks at her hand and sees the slime covered journal about to be thrown away, quickly it tackles her sending both of them right off the edge. Candy, the bug, and the journal were flying towards the cliff. The only thing Dipper heard was Candy as both the her and the bug are falling. The journal didn't fall and was visible half way off the edge of the cliff.

"Candy!" Dipper yelled running towards the cliff and looks over the edge. When he looked all he can see was a long way down "Candy?" Dipper said to himself. He steps away from the cliff thinking that she was gone forever. Like before he didn't know what to do, he felt alone. Dipper looks at the journal almost falling off, he gets up and started walking towards it. Then Dipper hears a faint mumbling sound from the cliff, Dipper listens closely "help!" Candy's voice came from the cliff.

Dipper quickly looks again and there she was, Candy trying to climb back up but the slime on her hands was making her loose her grip. One of her hands slip off and Candy looks down, she was far from the bottom. Dipper leans down "Candy hold on!" he trying to reach for her "I-I can't I-I'm slipping!" she says as her grip was weakening. Only her fingertips were hanging on "Dipper!" Candy cried before she finally fell off, time slowed down for her when she was falling the high cliff. Then everything stopped for a moment, Candy looks up and Dipper was hanging on to her arm.

Candy gasps to see Dipper grab her non-slippery arm just in time, he pulls her up slowly until Candy was on top again. Both of them nearly hyperventilating Dipper looks at her "Candy are you all right" he asks Candy looks back and replies with a nod. Then she sees the journal falling off the edge, as fast as she could Candy runs back to the other part of the cliff. Dipper with a surprise "woah! where are going?" he said to her, Candy ignores him and as the journal fell she quickly grabs it.

Candy thought she had save the journal but because of her slimy hands Candy was loosing her hold on it "oh no no NOOOO!" Candy yells, then the journal slips off. Candy seeing the journal fall she nearly jumps for it but Dipper gets her away from the edge "Candy! what are you doing!" Dipper said. Candy starts tearing up "Dipper I'm so sorry! it's all my fault, if I hadn't came here in the first place none of this would have happened" she cried "it ok it ok Candy I know your just trying to help" Dipper said "but but every time I do I mess things up!" Candy said holding her legs and sobbing in her arms.

They sat there for a minute then Dipper picks her chin up "Candy it's not your fault" he says. Candy wipes her eyes and listens "all this time I thought it was but it wasn't, it's...it's that bugs fault" Dipper said to her, Candy got confused "what?" she said "yeah it's that big stupid bug, every time we get the journal its there trying to eat us, right?" Dipper said Candy sniffled "uh-huh" "you were the closest one to getting it back, you actually fought off that thing with the journal in your hands" Dipper continues on cheering Candy up "you are one of the most awesome girls I know" he says giving Candy a smile "really?" she asks "yes" he answers "but if saving that journal is worth loosing someone like that, then the heck with that journal" Dipper said.

Candy stops crying and they both get up, Dipper opens his arms and they hug each other "c'mon, let me walk you home" Dipper said. Candy got surprised when she heard that, like it was a date. She looks at him walking ahead of her "um Candy? are you coming?" Dipper asked "huh? oh yea!" Candy said then quickly catches up next to him and they continued to go back to town.


	7. Chapter 7

Candy and Dipper are finding their way out of the forest. With no rush at all the two are just actually walking and talking "and the other guy says, that is one black stool" a burst of laughter came after "ah hahahaha! that's a good one Candy" Dipper said, she blushes and looks away "yea, that's probably the only _two guys walk into a bar _joke I know and uh yea" Candy said. Both of them are silent even though Candy looks at Dipper most of the way and when he takes notice he decides breaks the silence "well today was crazy huh?" "oh yea, very crazy...insane" Candy replies.

Both of them recall the events that have happened as they moved along "you know, that Fire Bug had nothing on you back there" Dipper said "yeah right that thing almost killed me, twice" "no really, I don't think even I could've lasted that long against that thing" Dipper said "well, your the one that was always saving me you big brave...guy" Candy said giving him a pat on the back.

When Candy's hand touches Dipper, the slime still left on her hands got on his back "oh I'm so sorry Dipper!" Candy said. Dipper wipes off the slime "it's fine, man that purple stuff has been bad luck all day hasn't it? let's go get something to wipe it off" Dipper said. He takes Candy's hand and went to go look for one. Candy was feeling pressure when she was holding Dippers hand as they went into the trees.

A few moments later they find a huge leaf and Candy wipes most of the slime off and discards it after "ok now that should do it, but you should wash your hands when you get home" Dipper says and walks ahead. Candy looks at the hand Dipper grabbed "I'll never wash this hand" she wispers to herself and goes by him.

It seemed like forever they were finding their way home. Candy was gettinig worried and Dipper just kept walking in the same direction. Candy looks around "uh Dipper? where are we?" she asks "I don't know" Dipper answered without a care "what!?" Candy exclaimed "you mean we're lost!?" "relax, all I know is that town is that way" Dipper declared "besides, it's not the first time we were here right?"

Candy goes back to the that time in her head then gets an idea and gets a little closer to Dipper "well maybe if you carried me like before, we'd get there faster" Candy said in a playful tone. Dipper paused for a moment "hehe well I uhh" he said and next thing he knows, Candy ends up holding his arm. This was a surprise to Dipper and he try's not to think much of it! but ends up getting a warm feeling in his body.

Dipper although this feeling was nice, he also couldn't help but feel awkward and desperately want to get out "so um I wonder where we are" Dipper said slipping his arm off of Candy "I'm gonna climb a tree and see if we're any closer." Dipper then goes the closest tree and makes his way to a high point. Dipper takes a seat and a deep breath "ok Dipper don't freak out its just walking her home, nothing else" he says to himself. Meanwhile in the view Dipper spots lights not too far away. On his way down Dipper sees Candy sitting down with a flower in her hand.

Before Candy can notice Dipper coming down she was plucking a petals off the flower and to herself was saying "he loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves..." Candy sees Dipper coming toward her "oh your back" she says quickly crushing the flower and throwing it away "any luck?" Candy asks "y-yea town is just over there" Dipper replies "is everything alright? you sound nervous" Candy asks.

Dipper looked at her, then glances at her body, and back to her "yea everything's fine" he said "okay then let's go" Candy said walking toward the direction he said. Dipper stood there for a minute and looked at Candy again and doing another quick glance at her from the back. Candy turns around "c'mon it's getting dark" she said to him, Dipper shakes his head "oh yea I'll be right there" he said running to her.

At last after a long walk they made it back, it was dim, and the moon was full. They made it out of the woods and back to the town of Gravity Falls "well here we are" Dipper said "*sigh* yep" Candy replied. The first stop was to Candy's house and she never was so eager to get home. They walked up to her porch and Candy turns to Dipper "thanks for um...well you know, walking me home" she says to Dipper "yea, uh huh, anytime" he replies to her.

Both of them were quiet, then Candy gets a long face and looks down "uh Dipper, I'm really am sorry about your journal, I know how much it means to you" Candy said, Dipper sees her started to get sad again "hey c'mon now, I thought we established that it wasn't your fault remember?" He said trying to cheer her up "I know but still, it feels like we went all that way for nothing" "it's okay, maybe it will show up again who knows? I don't want to leave you feeling bad about this, then I'll feel bad okay?"

Candy smiles at him, she was happy to see Dipper continue trying to make her feel better. He sees her in the moon, her eyes reflecting off the light leaving him speechless. She lunges at him and hugging him closely with her head on his chest. Dipper was surprised at first then he had a warm feeling in his body again. So he slowly puts both of his arms on her. The warm feeling had lasted as long as he hugged her back. Then Candy lets go of Dipper and quickly kisses him on the cheek and goes inside. Dipper was spellbound and he puts his hand on his cheek where Candys lips were on. Suddenly Dipper felt like he couldn't stand up straight, he slowly stumbled down the stairs. His breath was taken away while he was walking home and all Dipper thought of is that he got a kiss from a girl.

The thought of it made Dipper made him more unbalanced, he was stumbling half way through town with the warm feeling. Then down the street Dipper sees something in the dark, it's glowing yellow and it coming right toward him. The warm feeling was gone to where Dipper was feeling more chills as it got closer. The figure was close enough to tell what it was no doubt about it, it's the FIRE BUG! Dipper began running again this time with more speed down the street "AAAHHHHH!" he shout while sprinting in the away with the bug right behind him. Dipper turns and try's to cut through an ally. He ran as fast as he could then Dipper trips over a bottle and lands on the ground.

Dipper on his back sees the Fire Bug going toward at full speed "noooo!" he yells before it stops right in front of Dipper. The bug growls at him. As Dipper was crawling backwards the bug gets hit on the head with a branch "hey! down boy!" A girls voice said. Dipper looks up "wait Mabel?" he said seeing on top of the bug was indeed his sister riding the Fire Bug "hey Dipper guess what, I concurred the Fire Bug!" Mabel said "and look what I found!" Mabel holds up her hand and there it was, the journal.

Dipper was gasps at the sight of his journal "woah, but how?" he said "what?" "where did you find that? I seen it fall and" "well it's a long story, I was on my way going through the forset then took a left..." Mabel said. They starred at each other for a bit and Dipper asks "then what?" "what?" "then what happened!? How did you find the journal, how did quote on quote concur that bug, where did you go?" Dipper asked again.

At first Mabel looked confused for a moment "oohhh" she said "well I was looking for Candy then..wait a minute where's Candy?" "don't worry about it, as you were saying." "Oh please tell me she's not back there" Mabel said with a tired tone "Candy's fine, I walked her home, now how did you find my journal?" Dipper said eagerly "hold on, what? you walked her home?" "oh jeez, can I just have my journal back" "say it" "look Mabel can we talk about this later? I just want to go home" "not until you admit that there's something going on between you two" Mabel said.

She hopped off the bug and goes closer to Dipper "soooo tell me what happened after you walked her home" "Mabel just drop it!" "tell me" "Mabel just" "tell me" "Mabel!" "tell me or I'm feeding this to the bug!" she shouted and nearly handing it to the Fire Bug "o-okay fine" Dipper said, Mabel stops and listens "um well you see uh, I did walk Candy home and" he said trying to find the words to describe his experience.

As Dipper was struggling to explain it he started to sweat "then um she was sad" "uh huh" "and then I told her that it wasn't her fault" "go on" "and then we hugged it out" "ok" "and uh then...that's it she went inside and then you came along" he said to her "that's it" Mabel said sarcastically "uh yea that's it" he said "okay then, looks like Mr. Fire Bug would like a snack" Mabel said giving the bug the journal "WAIT!" Dipper said "i think your right, she _maybe_ has a thing for me ok please just give me back my journal" he said to her.

Mabel with a grin hand him the journal "see? that wasn't so hard now was it?" she says, but Dipper just mumbles "now we can go home, get on" Mabel tells him "on that? no way" Dipper replies "c'mon it's just like riding a horse" she says "uh fine, tired of walking anyway" "that's the spirit!" Mabel says.

Dipper and Mabel get on the Fire Bug, oddly enough the bug rears up and goes toward the Mystery Shack. On their way Dipper asks "so Mabel! how did you get this again?" he said showing her the journal. She looks at him "okay okay, like I said I followed the trail and took a left" Mabel said. While Mabel was telling her story Dipper looks back to where Candy's house is and smiles "yea maybe" he says to himself as they were riding down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Dippers morning was going usual with nothing interesting going on. He wakes up, has breakfast, and does his chores. Along with the rest of the day was casual until everybody had work where there's absolutely nothing to do but wait for it to end.

Dipper couldn't get someone out of his mind, he could still feel her lips on his cheek, and apart of him was wanting her to come through the door. Then the door opened and Dipper got excited and looked to see who it was. Then he was disappointed because it wasn't Candy, it was just a costumer browsing through the shop. Dipper just went back to work sweeping the floor.

Being bored to death struck everyone working the shop especially Wendy and was literally begging Grunkle Stan to let them off work "c'mon man! we've been working for hours and barely anybody ever showed up" Wendy said "I'm not paying you to go home. now quit your complaining" Stan said "uhh! by the time this is over I'll be as old as you are" "hey, when you get to be my age you'll..." "excuse me Stan works over, I'm heading home now" Soos said going out the door "finally" Wendy said rushing out the door.

Everybody exited the shop even Dipper and Mabel to get some fresh air "seems like work is getting longer by the minute" Dipper said "yea and less poeple come to the Mystery Shack too" Mabel said "hmmm maybe it's supernatural" Dipper declared "nah we just had one of those long weeks, it was bound to happen sometime" Mabel said "yeah maybe your right." Dipper said.

As Dipper and Mable were chatting, Candy was walking toward them. Mabel sees her "hey look who is, hi Candy" she said waving at her. Candy waves back "hi Mabel,_ hi Dipper_" she said "h-hey there Candy" Dipper said "ooh I know where this is going, I'll leave you two alone" Mable smirked and walked away, Dipper got annoyed "Mabel! *sigh*" he said.

Candy walks up to Dipper "where is she going?" she asked "who knows" Dipper replied "but check it out, I got my journal back" he said taking his journal out, Candy gasps "wow you got your journal back that's great" "yea, Mable got it back after I...uh took you home" "oh right" Candy said. Both of them got red "well saves us that trouble of going back to that forest right?" Candy said "well I don't know maybe instead of that we can hang out sometime" he said "oh y-yeah definitely" Candy said "alright *yawn* cool tomorrow then" Dipper sounded exhausted "ok then" Candy replied.

Dipper felt drowsy "well I guess I'll see you then" he said "bye Dipper" Candy said then quickly left. Dipper went back the the shack and Mabel was waiting for him there "so how'd it go? did you ask her out?" she asked "yeah...sure" Dipper slowly replied. Mabel with surprised "oh...really" "yea yea yea" he said "hey Dipper are you alright?" she asked "whatever" Dipper said.

Mabel now starting to get worried, Dipper looked exhausted, very tired, and constantly rubbing the bruise on his arm "I'm bed going to bed, good night" he said "but it's not even dark" Mabel said. Dipped still headed upstairs "huh looks like work really took it out of him, but I'm sure he'll be fine" she said to herself and she went into the living room to watch TV with her Grunkle Stan.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading sorry it took a while**

**Please leave a review okay bye!**


End file.
